Megaira
Megaira Belphegor is one of the demons who rules the demon world. She came to the kingdom country to remove the disgrace to her family name, as it was sullied in the events of the first game, where Arekko Belphegor lost to mortals. Whether she wants to win the tournament, or just extract revenge on the humans who disgraced her family is not clear. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2x, Megaria is a rushdown character, using her great speed to overpower her enemy. Her notable moves are a full screen rushing special that can be done in the air, a overhead grab, a full screen beam super and another high damaging super that takes 40 to 50% health away on hit. Her normals also have the farthest range of any character. Megaria is extremely fast on her feet, but only has average attack power, low health, strict combos and not a lot of special moves. She also doesn't have projectiles and none of her specials hit low, so she can be predictable and can have a hard time against a smart, defensive enemy. To top off her weaknesses all of her weak and medium normals don't combo into her heavy normals, limiting her damage output and mix-ups even further. Personality Megaira appears to be passive-aggressive and has a seemingly strong disgust toward the enemy, yet she appears to be sensitive to her farts like the majority of the cast. She seems to not mind dominating her enemy with her onara, as some of her expressions from her attacks show her smiling. Special Moves (This applies to standard keyboard controls) Taunt S + D Megaria says something in Japanese that echos a few times. Gives her under a third of a super bar. Dark Smasher/Demons Lock IN AIR OR GROUND ↓ ↘ → + A, S or D ( → + Q, W or E for simple commands) Damage: 24 (1,3,6,6,6 counting individual hits) On the ground: Megaria rushes forward at a great speed, if she hits the enemy she farts, sending the enemy flying and shoots a beam out of her butt. The beam will only shoot if the attack hits. Damage: 16 (1,15 counting individual hits) In the air: Megaria rushes forward at a straight line, if she hits the enemy she lands on their face and farts. For both versions, the button pressed determines range of charge. Dark Strike ↓ ↙ ← + A, S or D ( ← + Q, W or E for simple commands) Damage: 16 (4,4,4,4 counting individual hits) Megaria slides forward a small distance butt first farting. If she hits she pins and farts in the enemy's face. The heavy button (D) gives her the most range. Terrible Tail → ↓ ↘ + A, S or D ( ↓ + Q, W or E for simple commands) Damage: 21 (1,20 counting individual hits) Megaria stretches her tail up and over her head and tries to grab the enemy. If it hit she slams them to the ground and farts on the enemy. Hits overhead. Supers Dark Mega Blaster ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D ( W+E for simple commands) *Costs 2 Super Bars Damage: 52 (11,11,10,10,10 counting individual hits) After a delay, Megaria shoots a huge beam from her butt. Dark Inferno ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← + D ( ← W + E for simple commands) *Costs 3 Super Bars Damage: 107 (15 for each individual hit, but has some scaling towards the end) Megaria releases a shockwave from her butt that hits all around her. Nightmare in the Peach ↓ ↙ ← ↙↓ ↘ → + D ( ↓ W+E for simple commands) *Costs 4 Super Bars Damage: 137 (1,60,49,28 counting individual hits) Megaria tries to grab her enemy with her tail in the same way as her Terrible Tail move. If she hits with this she will fart for a long period of time in the enemy's face using a cinematic style view. Nightmare in the Peach: Counter During Tepet's Seven Year Murder, Great Magician's Apparition Tie Up Medium version or Lilim's Lilim Kiss Medium or Heavy version, ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D ( W+E for simple commands) *Costs 2 Super Bars Damage: 73 (15,15,15,14,14 counting individual hits) In a last ditch effort to unconstipate herself from Tepet, Great Magician or Lilim, she pushes and farts out a blast of gas at the enemy. She then hurts herself for 15 damage. Trivia * Megaira is 518 years old making her the second oldest in the game, she beats Duruji and gets beaten by Great Magician. * Megaria's health is set at 280, and is the only character with 280 health. * Arekko Belphegor, the last boss from the first Eight Marbles game is her older sister. * Megaria has a unused good ending in the game files. * Megaria has wings, but are not shown unless she does her Dark Smasher or Demon's Lock move. They are also absent in one of her win animations, where she floats in the air. * Even though some of her onara moves don't use clouds, they still use the gas hit sound and hitspark hinting she can manipulate and energize her onara with dark energy. * She is very easy to mistake for a succubus, but is only classified as a demon by the manual. * Despite relations with Tepet, Lilim, Great Magician, Lacus (for weaponizing her sister) and maybe even Miranda, she doesn't have special intros with any of them. * Strangely, Megaira is the only character besides her sister to never use her arms and legs, only moves them when crouching, butt abused, or on all fours. Why this is or if it as any significance is unknown. * She is voiced by Rika Aokura. * Her sprites are updated recolors of Arekko Belphegor from the first Eight Marbles game. * All her moves are weaker, slightly altered versions of Arekko Belphegor's moveset. * "Belphegor" in demonology is despicted as a chief demon for the sin of sloth, but she doesn't seem to reference this. The appearence for Belphegor was either a naked woman or a long bearded monsterous looking male. The only thing she has in slight relation to this is to conjure Belphegor, a sacrifice in the form of excrement was needed. Category:Characters